


What Are Friends For? (Ugh, right, friends)

by Mindlessjoker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, SuperCorp, and the brokenness, bare with the messiness, dont worry, its a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: Lena is meant to get over Kara because she wants to be friends with her and she thinks its better to have her that way than not at all. So, road trip!





	What Are Friends For? (Ugh, right, friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you'll like this one. Thank you for reading this ^_^ have a good day/night

The sky is changing as Lena drives on an empty road. She clutched the steering wheel tighter as she knows that something is about to end. She took a deep breath in and sighed loudly causing the person sleeping on the passenger’s seat to shift a little. 

She quickly took a glance at the sleeping form as the sun is slowly coming up and shining brightly, making it look like heaven as she watches Kara bask in the sunlight. She quickly looks away as the lights turn green.

“Good morning,” She hears Kara say.

“Morning,” Lena said, delightfully. Well, the sounds of it but really, she’s desperate for Kara to be cheerful.

“Want to stop over for breakfast?” Lena asked with a cheery tone.

“Please,” Kara groaned. Lena giggled and thankfully that there’s a near bed and breakfast that they can stop by.

 Lena parked the car and Kara were quick to undo her seatbelt and the door for her. Lena just laughed, she’s tired because she’s been driving.

  ** _Two days ago,_**

_Lena knocked on Kara’s apartment door at midnight with hopeful eyes._ _Kara opened it with surprise in her eyes._

_“Lena!” She exclaimed and invited Lena inside._

_“Sorry to bother you at this hour,” Lena said before giving Kara an apologetic smile._

_“No worries. What’s up?” Kara asked as she leads them to the couch._

_“Do you want to go on an adventure?” Lena smiled widely, like a child having the brightest idea._

_“Sure, what do you have in mind?” Kara asked as she wiggled her eyebrows with a teasing smile._

_That will always get to Lena, the way they have these flirty moments at random conversations. Flirty moments that make her fall, every time. Moments that make her think of impulsive decisions and act upon it._

_“Let’s go on a road trip,” Lena said and she smiled, softly like this road trip has a deeper meaning to her. In fact, there is. This road trip will be the last of her pining over her best friend. Love is weakness and love is fear. When she was face to face with Psi, the villain that tormented the city not so long ago._

_Lena remembers that when Psi targeted her fear, it was loving Kara in a way that Kara can never return. She was broken and fearful during the scenes shown in her head. So, Lena decided to finally let go of the person that made her feel right at home._

_“Of course, that would be exciting but how about CatCo and LCorp?” Kara asked._

  _“Samantha and Mr. Olsen got it handled for now,” Lena smiled._

_“Alright, stay here and I’ll make a few phone calls to Alex, just to let her know that I won’t be here for I don’t know what days,” Kara said and laughed nervously. Kara does that a lot, Lena noticed and it is the most adorable thing._

Lena reminisced as she waited for their order and Kara went to the washroom. She smiled, nostalgic as she just remembers the day of her impulsive actions and thankfully that Kara is there to ride along with her because really, what are _friends_ for?

Kara then walked towards their booth with a wide smile on her face, the same time their orders arrived. They ate happily, flirty exchange here and there. But as the food is coming to an end and Lena is now taking a sip on her last cup of coffee, Lena grew nervous. She cleared her throat which got Kara’s attention.

“Kara, I’ve been meaning to tell you this,” Lena said and she took a deep breath in. Her hands clutching the mug in front of her.

“You can tell me anything, Lena,” Kara said sincerely.

Lena smiled at that, “I know, but there are things that I should not tell you,” She chuckled but before Kara can speak which Lena can’t afford to do.

“I’ll be leaving National City for a few, I don’t know, months or it might take years for me to do so,” Lena said while furrowing her eyebrows together and gesturing with her other hand.

She can’t look at Kara, “I have some business I have to finish,” She said as she glares at her coffee.

“W-wait, what do you mean? Are you in trouble?” Kara asked as she leaned in closer towards Lena.

Lena immediately looks at Kara as she sensed the change of tone in her friend’s voice. Big mistake, she looks right at the confused blue eyes of Kara that she is stuck and she kept on looking.

“No, I’m not,” Lena said as she shakes her head and rubs the back of her neck. “It’s better for the both us,” She said.

“If this concerns me then I have to know, Lena,” Kara said and her voice is becoming more agitated.

“You have to tell me, are you in trouble that you’re not allowed to tell anyone?” Kara asked, “You just can’t leave me like that, Lena, please. That is so unfair,” Then, Lena snapped because what is unfair about this is that they will both get hurt once she confess and she’s mad because she can’t do anything about it but to leave the person she loves behind for them to be back to being the friends that they are supposed to be.

“No, Kara,” She said with venom in her voice. She’s supposed to regret yelling at Kara as she watches her shrink back to her seat but as the Luthor blood runs through her veins she kept on glaring.

“I can suffer, that’s fine but I can’t let you in on this. I can’t bare it. I just can’t sit here and guilt you if I tell you that I have feelings for you,” She said without a pause. She now regrets it as she watches the change of Kara’s eyes. Shock, hurt, confused, realization, pity.

“Lena,” Kara started.

“No, Kara. I don’t want to hear it,” Lena said as she took the last sip of her coffee. There was silence until a waiter came along to ask if they want a refill. They both nodded their heads.

“You know, Lena,” Kara started again.

“I said I don’t want to hear any of it,” Lena said tiredly.

“Just-just hear me out,” Kara pleaded. Lena just nodded her head without looking at Kara.

“Mon-el left, well I have to send him away,” Kara said and Lena’s jaw clenched at the mention of the boyfriend that Kara loves.

“Sure, I felt alone, sad, and guilty because the person that I thought I love is now gone. But what I realized is that I love him for what he is and not who. He’s a daxamite and a cultured one. Daxamites are closely like the Kryptonians, they have similarities. I loved him because I miss my home, the culture that I grew up with. So, when I sent him away I missed it all over again. But there’s another thing I realize when he left. I realized that maybe I was just oblivious to it. I now realized that all the length I will go for this person is what I call love. The way I am ready to sacrifice anything to protect and to make this person happy,” Kara said and Lena looked back at Kara. 

But before anything else, Kara’s phone rang. She ignored it but there it is again. Alex kept on calling. “Take it, it must be important,” Lena said as she drank her coffee. 

“Hello, Alex?” Kara asked. 

“The city is in trouble and J’onn can’t handle it alone,” Alex said and that is all it took for Kara. 

“Lena, there’s one thing I have to tell you,” Kara said.

“Yea?” Lena asked back because she’s hopeless. The person that Kara loves is probably Mr. Olsen or Winn because she goes far and beyond for them. 

“Follow me,” She said and Lena just followed because what else can she do? 

Once they are in the back area of the cafe, Kara made sure that there are no cameras around. Then she took her sweater off and there Lena sees the Supergirl suit. Lena’s jaw fell opened and it closed. She nodded her head and just looked at Kara. 

“I would explain all of this but the city is under attack. I can fly us together back in the city,” Kara said, “Then after all this, I will talk to you,” Kara promised.

“Save the world, Supergirl,” Lena said and smile. “I’ll meet you there.” Maybe after all this feeling is gone. Lena thought.

“Are you sure, you’ll be ok?” Kara asked back as she held on Lena’s hand to reassure Lena. Lena nodded and there goes Supergirl. She watched her leave, the way she always does. Finally, Kara told her even though she knew already. She loves this person and she will spot Kara, her Kara anywhere. 

But she has to let her go. It is for the best. So, Lena went back inside and paid the cafe while leaving a handsome amount of tip. 

The city isn’t that far from where she is, so, she drove straight to Kara’s apartment. She carried kara’s bag and found the keys. She walked in to find it empty but there is still that sense of home around it. 

Lena put the bag on the couch and she searched for a pen and a paper. Then she impulsively wrote to Kara about what she’s feeling. 

_Dearest Kara,_

_I already told you about what I feel towards you but I know that you only feel pity towards me. I don’t want you to feel obligated about being my friend. I have to stay away from you---_  

Lena did not get to continue as she hears someone land behind her. She turned around to see Kara standing there with a cut that on her arm that is slowly healing. 

“Kara, back so soon?” Lena asked as she laughs nervously. 

Although Kara didn’t say anything as she just walks towards Lena and put her hands on her hips and kissed her. Lena’s hands were on kara’s shoulders as she melted into the kiss. Lena felt Kara lifted her up on the table and instinctively she wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist. The letter was long forgotten as they are both lost in the world of home. 

Lena broke away breathless and she just looks at Kara. “I don’t understand,” she said.

“It was always been you,” She said and smiled. “From the day you said what are friends for and immediately I hated the word friend if I’m regarding you,”

“Do you also have to remind yourself every time that, ‘right, we’re supposed to be friends’?” Lena asked.

“All the time,” Kara said and they both laughed while they are still in each other’s hug.

“You won’t leave me then?” Kara asked and she pouted like a puppy. 

Lena rolled her eyes and cupped Kara’s face with both hands. “How can I say no to that cute face?” She said and suddenly, they are floating and Lena laughed in glee as Kara spun them around. 

Maybe this time, Lena doesn’t have to start anew and find a place to call home because here, in this place, she’s home and Kara provided that and Lena chooses to make a family, starting with the Superfriends. So, she hopes so badly that maybe this time, she doesn’t have to run away and look for a place where she belongs.

 


End file.
